Ask the Doctor Who characters
by cupcaki
Summary: Tenth Doctor: Hello there! Welcome to our ask page Rose: Here you can ask us any question you want. Rory: And apparently we have to answer no mater what the question is. So basically here you can ask any question you want and the characters are forced to answer. Some questions about classic who will be avoided simply because I haven't watched it yet. Ask away :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**This is where you can ask all the questions you've always wanted to be answered by the Doctor Who characters can be answered :D**

**So lets get through the disclamer and on with the story.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously. **

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

Tenth Doctor: Hello there! Welcome to our ask page

Rose: Here you can ask us any question you want.

Rory: And apparently we have to answer no mater what the question is.

Amy: You know, I don't think that the author should be starting a new fic…

Ninth Doctor: As long as it's fantastic, I don't have a problem.

Donna: Some of the episodes wont apply to this fic mostly because some of us might not be able to answer.

Eleventh Doctor: Like all the other dead Doctors.

Martha: So ask away!

Jack: Just keep in mind that your questions may not be answered right away.

Clara: So, to get this fic started, we need some questions, follows and likes.

Master: I have a question.

Tenth Doctor: Oh goody! Our first question!

Mickey: Go ahead and ask.

Master: Why don't we all use Tumbler? Everybody has it these days. Heck even I have it.

Cupcaki: I can't draw, I don't have time to draw, Tumbler is honestly very confusing, typing is easier and I can create chapters faster and publish them sooner and I can type any time I can. Drawing takes to much time.

Master: Guess who's not going to ask anymore questions.

Jack: You.

Master: Correct.

Twelfth Doctor: Well everybody else can still ask questions.

Jack: Hey doc, I have a question.

Tenth Doctor: Oh god.

Eleventh Doctor: I swear, if you're going to ask me-

Jack: Do you still remember my invitation?

Tenth Doctor: Oh Lord Rassilon help us all.

Jack: So is it a yes or no?

Eleventh Doctor: I'm married!

Jack: What about you Nine?

Ninth Doctor: Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I accept your invite.

Jack: You guys are no fun.

Rose: You do realize that the entire world could be reading this right?

Jack: Well then, lets see if seven billion people-

Tenth Doctor: Jack,

Jack: Yes Doc?

Tenth Doctor: Just don't. Please. Think of the children.

Jack: Is it really the children? Or are you just jealous?

Tenth Doctor: *turns red* Sh-shut up.

Jack: If you change your mind, you know where to find me.

Martha: Anyway, you can ask anything.

Clara: Questions are open in three, two, one!

Everybody: Happy asking!

~~~~oOo~~~~

**What did you think? Questions are greatly appreciated other wise there would not be any point in writing this. So ask away. Also, you can also leave reviews but not rude comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello askers!**

**Wow. You guys are fast. I have already gotten four people asking most of them asking more then one question! So thanks and keep those questions up :D**

**Disclaimer: (who the hell even reads these anymore?! sigh. what ever) *monotone* I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters -_-**

**~oOo~**

I like cookies (guest) asks:

To the twelfth Doctor, you said you lived with otters for a month. How was the experience?

Twelfth Doctor: I got into a bit of a fight with River. I not exactly sure how or why but anyway, they were scared at first but as the days went by we became really close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. I have nothing to say besides the fact that yes, i am uploading another chapter on the same day. there are also a couple more to go as well.**

**Omg this disclaimer is really annoying me -_- but anyway: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. **

**~~~oOo~~~**

Donna Tempus asks:

Does the Doctor (any incarnation) drink green tea?

Doctors: I guess we just pulled out a random tea bag and hoped for the best.

~~~~oOo~~~~

**Do any of you drink green tea?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again. Yet another chapter on the same day. I just want to point out that you can also ask for their opinions though you might want to accompany it with another question because some of things you ask of, i might have not seen/heard about. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I want to push this off a cliff. *Gets a phone call* yellow... its not my fault that disclaimers are annoying!... of corse i know that that's not a proper disclaimer... Well i was going to fix before you called me and interrupted me from my typing *yelling on the other end* OK, OK! MY GOODNESS! SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!... thank you... yeah ok... bye. *Hangs up* I hate them but anyway, I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

**~~~~oOo~~~~**

Sherlockwritr (Guest) asks:

Why does Ten like bananas?

And why did Eleven choose the bowtie?

And why doesn't anyone else think bowties are cool?

Tenth Doctor: Well first off, bananas have a lot of vitamins and are just generally good for you. Also, you not only can eat the fruit but there are also a lot of things you can do with the peal and the left over bits that you aren't in the mood to eat (I cant imagine why though). The only down fall is that they are no help what so ever in creating a wood setting in my sonic screw driver.

Eleventh Doctor: Because bowties are cool. However, I can't seem to understand why they think other wise. All I know is that they have poor taste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I think (with your help of corse) I might be able to update every other day. Sometimes even days in a row. As long as there are questions, that is. So, lets do the disclaimer and get on with the questions :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously. **

**~~~~~oOo~~~~~**

CelestialTitania asks:

Why was the Doctor so uncaring of Martha Jones' brilliance? Why did he send Rose back to the parallel world with his metacrisis? Is Eleven secretly in love with Rory and Amy? Why do people call Whoffle, Whoffle? Seriously what a stupid ship name. Most Importantly: Why won't he pick me up with his TARDIS?!

Tenth Doctor: I don't understand why people keep saying that I didn't care for her.

Ninth Doctor: I DID WHAT?! Metacrisis? Parallel world?! What?! Why did you make such a mess?

Tenth Doctor: I thought only the viewers got to write questions…

Eleventh Doctor: If you mean love as in really good friends, then yes. Other then that, no.

Clara: Its called Whoffle because, Doctor _Who _and I like making soufflés.

Twelfth Doctor: You're in another universe. Not just parallel, we're talking fourth wall!

**~~~~~oOo~~~~~**

**Remember to ask questions and follow your dreams XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello you wonderful askers!**

**So many questions asked, so many to answer. Especialy when you all manage to squeeze like, 5 or more questions in one ask! Oh well. What to do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~**

Guest asks:

Why is Captain Jack Harkness so perfeft and amazing? Hey Amy, what was yours and Rory's first kiss like? Also, when you were growing up did you know Mel's last name was Pond, and if so, did that ever cause suspicion? Master/Missy did you always have a crush on the Doctor? Or was that a new thing that came with regenerating into Missy? To the Master AND the Doctor, just know, that I, and many whovians, have crack-shipped you two since Classic who, and absolutely adore the idea of you two as a couple. How does that make the two of you feel? River, how does the whole master/doctor ship make YOU feel? Donna, why were you so awesome? Really you were awesome! And to as many of you who will answer, what's the weirdest ship you've come across that includes yourself?

Jack: Well, I'm glad you've noticed ;)

Amy: It felt… new. And amazing and I was glad to have my first kiss with Rory.

Rory: Knowing that Mel's last name was Pond, it was a bit intriguing but we just passed her off as a distant relative of Amy's.

Missy: Well that's a bit personal don't you think?

Twelfth Doctor: That kiss you gave me would suggest other wise.

Tenth Doctor: You what?

Ninth Doctor: No. Never. Ever. Happening. Period.

Eleventh Doctor: Classic Who? You mean when we were different?

Master: All I know is that your little… thing you've got going on there is not happening. Ever. So you can all just go home and think of something else to ship.

Missy: Why would we want that? ;)

River: Amy,

Amy: Yeah?

River: Pass me my sonic blaster.

Donna: Awesome? Me? Nah. I'm just the best temp in Cheswick.

Tenth Doctor: Weirdest ship? Me and a pear.

Eleventh Doctor: I don't want to talk about it. Ew.

Master: Me and a girl named Clara Oswald.

Twelfth Doctor: Trust me Master that ship sank the minute I found out about it.

Jack: I've read fics about my self and a bagel. It was the most random thing I have ever read…

Tenth Doctor: A bagel?

Jack: Would you rather it was yourself?

Tenth Doctor: Sometimes I don't know why I even talk to you.

Jack: Ouch.

~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~

**That was chapter 6. Questions are always ****appreciated****^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

wow. I'm checking my email today and WHAM! It's flooded! What to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

KG-Orion asks:

To Eleventh: Does fish custard even taste good?

To Tenth and Eleventh: is having Ginger hair really that important?

To Twelfth: why do you look like a grandpa?

To Rose: can I be your number one fan?

To Tenth: Can I have one of your suits?

And to Jack: why is the rum gone?

Tenth Doctor: why not be ginger?

Eleventh Doctor: I think it would fun.

Twelfth Doctor: Well you try regenerating into your ideal self image. It's impossible.

Rose: I guess you could be. Just don't hide beside my house and spy on me.

Tenth Doctor; Why would you want one of my suites? They are actually really expensive you know!

Jack: Why don't you come over and I'll show you?

~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~

Please keep in mind that I typed and uplaoded this from school. So yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again. As you all know, the last chapter i posted was today. at school. from my phone. when i was eating lunch. Well, i wrote it during lunch and uploaded it on my way to my english class. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~**

Donna Tempus asks:

What's with the apple? is it a statement or do you just like apples? This is for Eleven.

to Clara, why do you like 2,000 year old Time Lords?

To Twelve Why do you sound Scottish?

Eleventh Doctor: … I never liked apples in the first place. Apples are rubbish.

Clara: I'm not so sure. They're cool and I get to see the wonders of the univers.

Twelfth Doctor: I can complain about things.

~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~

Keep asking those questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again. This is me from my phone again. So I answered another question cause I'm at school early have nothing else to do. So let's do the disclaimer and move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters.**

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

Sophia (guest) asks:

to missy: Where did you found this beautifull dress

to the master: what do you think of missy?

Missi: I found it in my wardrobe. I'm glad you like it.

Master: We're the same person so I am obliged to say that she is awesome.

**~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~**

**So I've noticed that you guys are asking in depth questions. Which is nice but try and keep them light and not to difficult to answer. Mostly because they won't be answered right away because I have to form an answer to it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**yup. I'm at lunch again. here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

TenRose9403 asks:

To the Tenth Doctor: Are you aware that almost every girl you meet falls in love with you?

Tenth Doctor: Well of course I'm aware! And as far as I know, I have all of the fan girls head over heals in love with me.

Jack: You forgot somebody

Tenth Doctor: *sigh* and Jack too.

Jack: You're sweet you know.

Tenth Doctor: Yes. I know.

**~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~**

**Here it is. Just don't get the impression that I'm a loner or something. I have friends too. They're just addicted to a game called "brave frontier". Whatever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again! Sorry this update was delayed but I'm not a machine and I don't really have open time slots all the time so, you get your chapters whenever you get them.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sophia (guest) asks:

To the 10th doctor: What do you think of Missy?

To the master: Why are you wearing a t-shirt that's way to big for you and why the hoody?

Tenth Doctor: Missy? Well… she does strongly resemble the Master.

Master: We're the same person -_-

Tenth Doctor: Really? Why didn't anybody tell me?

Twelfth Doctor: You aren't exactly alive anymore.

Missi: If he isn't alive, then how come I didn't meet him?

Tenth Doctor: *mumbles* Still bone dead stupid.

Missi: Rude.

Tenth Doctor: And not ginger. Time Lords don't die like humans. We go to a different place.

Missi: It's still rude.

Tenth Doctor: And I'm still not ginger.

Master: You were always on about that.

Tenth Doctor: So?

Master: You were a weird child.

Tenth Doctor: Have a look at your self.

Master: Its called drums!

Tenth Doctor: But before the drums.

Master: So I pulled a few pranks big deal.

Tenth Doctor: Luring a Dalek into our neighbor's backyard is actually a big deal.

Master: Well I'm sorry if he broke my favorite guitar.

Tenth Doctor: Oh so it _was_ about the guitar.

Master: Your point being?

Tenth Doctor: I WAS RIGHT! HA HA! IN YOUR FACE!

Master: You always have to be right don't you?

Tenth Doctor: Yes. Yes I do.

Master: Yeah well you were the one who helped.

Tenth Doctor: I only passed you a hard drive to transfigure the audio patterns from the Dalek ship so that you could pinpoint their location. Then you asked me for my TARDIS! But I said no.

Master: I thought you would give it to me.

Tenth Doctor: Her. She's not an "it", she's a female.

Master: Oh potato patoto. It's the same thing. All I wanted was to fly your TARDIS and capture the Dalek.

Tenth Doctor: Which is exactly why you can't borrow her.

Master: I wasn't the only one to hold a grudge against them!

Tenth Doctor: Who else then?

Master: You.

Tenth Doctor: What? No! Did not.

Master: Did too, his son beat you in the flying exam once and you were so angry, we all thought you were about to regenerate.

Tenth Doctor: Just cause I was the best flyer at school and always got 100% on every flying test except for the one that dirty little bastard beat me at. And that fact that after that I wanted to rip his face off of his body because he was just that annoying and I occasionally used my sonic to blow up his pens in class and I used my sonic to unlock his front door and put twenty cats into his house because he was allergic and would come to school the next day with a red face that I didn't pull off and puffy red eyes, does _not_ mean that I hold a grudge against him.

Master: Yes you do.

Tenth Doctor: Do not.

Master: Do too.

Tenth Doctor: Do not.

Master: Did t-

Cupcaki: Ahem, gentlemen.

Tenth Doctor and Master: Yes?

Cupcaki: Please answer the question you were given.

Tenth Doctor: oh. Um… *scratches neck awkwardly* sorry what was the question again?

Master: You forgot?!

Tenth Doctor: Well you tell me then.

Master:… I also forgot…

Cupcaki: *sighs in annoyance* the question was "To the Master: Why are you wearing a t-shirt that's way to big for you and why the hoody?"

Tenth Doctor: That's what it was…

Master: Well why not? I didn't like the suite. Made it too hard to move. Baggy cloths are easyer to run in and the hoody kept me warm at night.

Tenth Doctor: I wear a suit. I run in a suit. I save _planets _in a suit. What's your excuse?

Master: Nothing. Everybody is different. We're both different from each other. Way different.

Twelfth Doctor: One day you'll contradict that statement.

Missi: Shush! You'll cause a paradox.

Twelfth: I said one day. I didn't say when. I don't see the big deal.

Missi: *sigh* Men.

Tenth Doctor: You do realize that in all fairness, you were a man.

Missi: Yeah well now I'm not. And I now see the reason why it is impossible to get a decent boyfriend.

Twelfth Doctor: I thought I was your boyfriend…

Rose: Just to point out, questions are closed now.

Tenth Doctor: But Rose...

Rose: The author is already flooded with 29 questions and counting. And every person has at least asked five questions per review. The author wants to answer all of your questions and can only do that by answering the ones she has now. So if you have a question, hold on to it now, we will tell you when questions are once again open.

Master: And do you suppose we close the questions? And how are we going to deturmine timings? people from all over the world are reading this with different time zones.

Tenth Doctor: You really don't change do you?

Master: And nether do you.

Tenth Doctor: Thank you.

Master: This isn't solving anything.

Tenth Doctor: Right, well, we don't put timings.

Master: Ok so we all just sit here and people will stop at different times?

Tenth Doctor: No, nononono no, no. We put a date.

Master: June 12th 4014

Tenth Doctor: I'm prety sure the author would be dead by then.

Master: Yeah well aren't we all?

Tenth Doctor:... (Moffat!)

Rose: How about by November 21 2014

Tenth Doctor: Ok

Master: Fine.

Everybody: Questions are closed by November 21 2014 everybody!

**~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hi there! So yeah, questions are going to be closing on November 21 2014. So please don't ask until I say you can. There will be something saying that questions are open in the authors note so keep your eyes open. If you have a question you were going to ask and you ask too late, I wont answer right away. So hold onto them now guys. Until next time,**

**~Cupcaki**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Just another reminder that questions will be closed as of November 21 2014 so that I can answer all of the other questions you guys already sent me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh well, life is life and it's not going to change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Watchdogged asks:

To the Eleventh Doctor: If you had to wear a different accessory other than the bow tie, what would you wear?

Eleventh Doctor: I actually never really thought about that before... hey! What would possibly make you think that I would wear anything else?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Questions are closed. READ BELOW **

**So this might apply to you. I was on the internet the other day and I found a saying: "what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" **

**So that got me thinking, if your username has the word 'cat' in it, then that had a lot of things to do with the price of tea in China. Some one could own a car who lives in China and that person really likes tea. Or they live somewhere else and still own a Chinese cat who's breeder liked tea from China and went there specifically to buy their tea. Or maybe somebody hates the over priced tea from China and formed a group to try and Eliminate the tea prices in China. But that's just my thoughts. What are your thoughts on that's saying?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all!**

**I'm finally back! Questions are still closed as of now so that I can answer the reamaining ones (31 left!). Oh yah, my fic got posted on a community, if any of you know how to remove the fic from the community, PM me. Now to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mr. Internet asks:

I have a question for Six. Q: Are you gay? I'm being completely serious.

Xxxxxx

Sixth Doctor:…

Jack: Well doc, are you?

Tenth Doctor: … That was only a question. It doesn't have to mean t-that I-I'm…

Jack: That invite is still there you know.

Tenth Doctor:… W-well I-I know that…

Jack: And…

Tenth Doctor: W-wel … Y-you see, i-its… well…

Donna: Look what you've gone and done! You've stunned the Sixth Doctor and now Jack is having a go at the Tenth Doctor. You people have no common sense.

Jack: I still don't have an answer.

Tenth Doctor: *Does some Gallifreyan prayers*

Jack: Aw come on.

Martha: He looks like he's about to have a breakdown.

Jack: Oh so we're playing "Lets Blame Jack" now?

Donna: Unless you stop making the Doctor go red as a beet, then yes, we are playing "Lets Blame Jack".

Jack: Fine.

Sixth Doctor: What..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Questions are closed but reviews are still open! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me again. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

RandomW asks:

To River: What do you think of Rose/Any Doctor relationships?

To Rose: How about River/Doctor ships?

To Eleven: What happened to your ganger, huh? I liked him.

To all Doctors answering this questionnaire-thing: Say it... Go on, say it. It's just three words, Doctor! Please, say it for Rose (and for all of the Whovians that were left hanging), but mostly for Rose. (And us.)

Xxxxxxxxxx

River: Well they've all gone now and found a new ending. So I guess it doesn't really bother me.

Rose: He has a wife?

Ninth Doctor: I'm married?

Mickey: He's married?

Tenth Doctor: On Gallifrey yes but I never knew I was married to River.

Eleventh Doctor: Did you not see what happened to him?! He died! Turned into milky stuff and splattered all over the floor!

Nineth Doctor: What words?

Eleventh Doctor: I know what our asker is asking us.

Tenth Doctor: *Sigh* Lets get this over with.

Eleventh Doctor: ready?

Tenth Doctor: Yeah

Eleventh Doctor: don't get too sentimental.

Tenth Doctor: I'm not going to!

Eleventh Doctor: Ok, ok, just a friendly reminder.

Tenth Doctor: Rose Tyler I –

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

Ninth Doctor: Shut the hell up! I'm trying to speak!

Tenth Doctor: Thank you. Now, Rose Tyler –

Dalek: ROSE TYLER WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

Tenth Doctor: SHE'S IN ANOTHER DIMENSION STUPID!

Dalek: WE WILL FIND HER.

Tenth Doctor: Pft. Over my dead body.

Dalek: THEN WE SHALL HAVE TO EXTERMINATE YOU!

Tenth Doctor: NO!

Master: God damn it!

Dalek: AND WHAT DO YOU WANT MASTER?

Master: What do I want? Well, there's a lot of things I want right now. Lets see… the world, a TARDIS, some food… oh I forgot something!

Dalek: WHAT IS IT?

Master: For you to just gtfo!

Dalek: NO.

Cupcaki: Hey Dalek,

Dalek: YES?

Cupcaki: Get the hell off my ask page.

Dalek: WE ARE SUPEIRIOR, WE WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE!

Cupcaki: Well, I could place you in a mini fic right here right now and then kill you. And then you will die.

Dalek: YOU DARE KILL A DALEK?

Cupcaki: Yes. And another thing: you should be very scared right now.

Dalek: WHY?

Cupcaki: because My hands are on this key board and my mind is exploding with a million and one possibilities on how you can die.

Dalek: YOU CAN KILL US WITH A KEY BOARD AND A MIND THAT WILL EXPLODE? PROVE IT.

Cupcaki: Here it goes:

The Dalek found himself in a small room.

"WHERE AM I? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" he demanded.

He heard a voice from around him "Hello there, Dalek. You are in the chamber of… secrets? Lol idk."

"ARE YOU HARRY POTTER?"

"No. I'm the author. I told you that you would end up here if you didn't get off my ask page. You didn't listen."

"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?"

"Is that fear in your voice?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?"

"No. But you are going to fall into a pit water."

"DALEKS CANNOT SWIM!"

"Exactly!" she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I AM SUPERIOR!" the Dalek was scared now.

"In your dreams!" she scoffed "GOOD BYE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-" suddenly a hole opened up underneath him and he fell in. The End!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lol this chapter was ****written in like, 7 minutes. Nothing to say here. Questions are closed. If you know how to get a fic off of a comunity, then it would really help if you told me. Mine got posted on a community the other day and I want to know if I can take it down :( and let me tell you, it's not a comunity you want your fic to be posted on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again. Nothing to say here other then questions are closed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Donna Tempus asks:

I want Ten's opinion on something, Are bowties really cool or is that just Eleven's opinion?

Xxxxxxxxx

Tenth Doctor: I wear them on special ocations only. But they make feel a bit suffocated so all the bowties I wear always end up undone and dangling around my neck. Basically, I prefer ties.

Eleventh Doctor: Oi! Bowties are cool. Besides, if you don't like them that much, why do wear them to begin with?!

Tenth Doctor: When wearing a tux, I prefer bowties then ties to wear.

Eleventh Doctor: So do you like bowties or not?

Tenth Doctor: You were me once. You answer that question.

Eleventh Doctor:… I don't know…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Questions are still closed. Reviews are nice though.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings people!**

**I haven't been on in a long while. I got busy. Questions are still closed. IMPORTANT! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANTED TO READ THE JACK BAGLE SHIP HERE'S THE LINK: ** s/9627029/221/Dear-Whovian-Authors **(That fic isn't mine)**

**Oh yeah and another thing, I mentioned Harry Potter a few chapters ago. I forgot to put a disclaimer on that. (I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters). And some of you asked what community my story got posted on. I was reportable offence. I also got a comment from one of the Eliminators. Some of you may of heard of Eliminator and/or Reportable Offence. How do I remove my fic from that community? If any of you know please, please, please help me out here. Also, dont stop reading because my fic was posted on a community called Reportable Offence. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

HarryPotter4Ever. Always asks:

I have a couple of questions

Does Clara really love Eleven because she almost admitted it on Trenzalore with the truth field so yeah that what I'd like to know

Also why Hasn't Eleven used the calculations that he gained in the tower of london to create a wood setting, i mean come on it took four hundred years just to scan and calculate how to disintegrate a wooden door! P.s. Bow-Ties, Fish Fingers and Custard and Fezzes are cool!

This question is towards the TARDIS

Why do you hate Clara, what has she ever done to you, if it wasn't for her you and the doctor wouldn't be here right now, and don't give me that whole "i don't like impossible things" look because you managed to put up with jack.

and to those on Gallifrey *coughs* Rassilon *Coughs*

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? MASS SUICIDE TO YOUR OWN RACE THROUGH THE ULTIMATE SANCTION! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELVES LUCKY ALL 13 INCARNATIONS OF THE DOCTORS SAVED GALLIFREY IN A POCKET UNIVERSE... RASSILON IS A BAKKA!

ok that's all

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clara: How do you know that I was going to, and I'm not saying was going to say it, say I love him? For all you know, I was about to say something about fezzes or something.

Eleventh Doctor: Well you see it goes like this: I was only able to disintegrate a wooden door in four hundred years then it would take me triple that time to create a wood setting. This is because there were three sonics in a room at one time all from different time periods. So theoretically, it took four hundred years with three Sonics, it would take twelve hundred years to create a wood setting with one sonic. However, because my sonic already knows how to disintegrate wood then that would take away about three hundred years, give or take, mostly because that is an ability the wood setting would be able to do. So to sum it up, it'll take too long to create a wood setting even though it only took about ten seconds in the tower.

War Doctor: Is it the timey wimey thing?

Eleventh Doctor: Yes. Yes it is.

TARDIS: Well you see dear, when Jack was travelling with the Doctor, he was still normal. He got left behind as soon as he became immortal. I fled to the end of the universe to try and get away from him. And the Doctor let me. But Ms. Oswald, on the other hand, is impossible. Her mere existence just constantly irritates me. It's like having something constantly biting you. The Doctor chose to keep her. I'm fine with the whole "born to save the Doctor" thing. I don't want my thief to die. But calling me a snog box? A SNOG BOX! I mean sure there was some snogging done over the years but for Goodness sake, I'm a TARDIS! Besides, I enjoyed seeing Jack making the Doctor squirm.

Jack: Good to know that my attempts are successful ;)

Tenth Doctor: Why do I own such a temperamental ship?

TARDIS: I chose you.

Tenth Doctor: No, I _stole _you. Well, more like borrowed.

TARDIS: Well I had no intention on borrowing you.

Tenth Doctor: How could you borrow me?

TARDIS: Well what makes you think I would ever give you back?

Tenth Doctor: Nothing. I'm irresistible ;)

TARDIS: Right you are my thief.

Rassilon: What the hell is bakka?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Questions are closed. Reviews are welcome. Please help me get my fic down from that Community. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi again. Please note that the following chapter might be a bit off since I had to make some choises on behalf of the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I also do not own Pokemon or any of the characters involved there and Harry Potter is not mine either. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Questioner asks:

Doctors, what are your favorite Pokémon?

Jenny (the doctors daughter) are you looking for your dad? If so, when do you think you'll find him?

11, 12, 9, and 10, What Hogwarts houses would you sort your companions into?

Companions, what houses would you sort your Doctors into?

Xxxxxx

Ninth Doctor: I think I'd pick mew. He can change, just like me.

Tenth Doctor: Roserade.

Eleventh Doctor: I like the Eevees. They can be anything they want (quiet laterally)

Twelfth Doctor: Kyurem

Jenny: Oh yeah. Still searching for him. I'm not sure where I'll find him. He could be anywhere! He not only has a spaceship but also a time machine! For all I know we could be on the same planet, in different time periods. I'm still looking though. And I won't stop until I find him.

Ninth Doctor: I'd put Jack and Rose in Gryffindor and Mickey in Ravenclaw.

Tenth Doctor: Rose in Gryffindor, Jack in Ravenclaw, Donna in Ravenclaw, Martha in Hufflepuff and River in Ravenclaw.

Eleventh Doctor: Amy in Ravenclaw, Rory in Gryffindor and Clara in Ravenclaw.

Jack: I'd put Ten in Gryffindor and Nine in Ravenclaw.

Rose: Ten and Nine in Ravenclaw.

Mickey: Nine in Ravenclaw and Ten in Gryffindor

Sarah Jane Smith: Tenth Doctor in Ravenclaw.

Donna: I'd put the Tenth Doctor in Gryffindor.

Martha: Ten in Gryffindor. Yet I can't shake the feeling that he could also be a Slytherin.

Tenth Doctor: What me? Pft, no, never. Never ever.

Donna: Don't lie space man. I saw-

Tenth Doctor: I wasn't, shut up!

Donna: Very well, Dark Lord.

Cupcaki: I believe the term was Death Eater.

Tenth Doctor: Death Eater? Who would want to eat death? Or are you talking about the followers of Voldemort?

Donna: Followers of Voldemort you dumbo.

Tenth Doctor: Me? A Death Eater? Have you got your eyes checked?

Donna: I think we should be more concerned about that magical eye of yours. Don't you?

Tenth Doctor: I SAID KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I have no relationship with Voldemort nor do I intend to have one!

Donna: You can keep saying that all you want.

Amy: I'd put the Eleventh Doctor in Hufflepuff.

Rory: Eleven in Hufflepuff

Clara: Ten in Gryffindor, Eleven in Hufflepuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Questions are still closed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! How are my lovely readers today? So nothing here to report. Special thanks to Sherlockwritr for leaving reviews and Femkemarise for giving me some helpful tips to a problem i was having. So without further ****a due, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**(Why'd my font size change?)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hediru asks:

Jack: marry, shag, or throw off a cliff (cannot shag all, sorry)? Ninth Doctor, Tenth Doctor, Ianto?

Ninth and Tenth Doctors, first of all, sorry about that, but I couldn't resist. But more importantly: the whole whoniverse wants to know. Are you in love with Rose?

Rose: are you really happy with the meta crisis?

Mickey and Martha: your love story is very sweet, but a plot hole. Fill us in?

Eleventh Doctor: whatever gave you the notion to try fish sticks and custard?

Twelfth Doctor: how do I apply to be your new companion?

Xxxxxxx

Jack: Marry Ten (I can shag him after the wedding), shag Ianto, throw Nine off the cliff (He's dead anyway).

Ninth Doctor: Hey! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on the show!

Tenth Doctor: Oh you just had to ask, didn't you!

Jack: Aw come on Doc, its just a question!

Tenth Doctor: Hmph.

Cupcaki: Hey Ten, hey ten, hey.

Tenth Doctor: What?

Cupcaki: What would happen if you were actually forced into marrying Jack?

Jack: I like where this is going.

Tenth Doctor: I swear, if you type up one of your diabolical fanfictions, nothing good is coming your way!

Cupcaki: Cool threat and all but, you're (sadly) a fictional character L. Now, when's the wedding date? :D

Tenth Doctor: Um… uh… IjustrealizedthatIhavetogopickupsomethingsfromastoreonJupiter!

Eleventh Doctor: Ineedtogoto!

Ninth Doctor: Waitforme! I'moutofbananas!

Twelfth Doctor: Wait let me drive. I don't like it when dead people drive. *leaves*

Jack: Aw man! What a buzz kill… Just a quick question.

Cupcaki: What's up?

Jack: If I were to pay you to write a story about our wedding, how much will you be willing to take?

Cupcaki: Sorry Captain, I can't make a commitment like that at the moment.

Jack: Awww.

Cupcaki: as for your second question Hediru, it looks like all of the Doctors have left the building. So I guess we'll have to skip that one. So here's the third one.

Rose: 'Corse I'm happy with him. Granted, he occasionally speaks like Donna Noble-

Tentoo: Thanks for that Ms. Noble.

Donna: Oi! You'd better watch it! I helped make you!

Tentoo: And look how wonderful that turned out!

Donna: Oh y- *phone rings* *picks up phone* hello?

Tentoo: who is it?

Donna: it's the tenth Doctor. He has something to say *presses speakerphone button*

Tenth Doctor: FINGERS ON LIPS! Ok that's all. Bye :3

Donna: is that his equivalent of 'shut up'?

Rose: You could say that, yeah.

Martha: Oh yeah, that plot hole. Well it wasn't really working for Tom and I. So we called it off and went our separate ways. When I met Mickey, I wasn't really sure what to think of him. We didn't really talk until we left the Doctor. It was sort of Jack's fault, actually. He gave the idea to go and eat chips somewhere. He left before us to get to torchwood. We started to talk and then one thing lead to another and we got married.

Cupcaki: Ok so, for your last two questions, I'll have to call up the Doctors. *Dials*

Phone: ring, ring

Ninth Doctor: Hello?

Cupcaki: Hello! Hand this to the eleventh and twelfth Doctor. They have questions to answer.

Eleventh Doctor: Hello?

Cupcaki: You have a question to answer.

Eleventh Doctor: Oh yes! I was fed up with all of the people food Amy had in her fridge!

Amy: Oi! I'm a person!

Eleventh Doctor: It was the first thing I saw when I opened that helpless fridge for the millionth time so I was like "why the hell not?"

Twelfth Doctor: My new companion? Here, put your name in this big glass ball *hands you an overflowing glass ball with a whole in the top*

Hediru: *puts name in the glass*

Twelfth Doctor: Now just hope for the best.


	19. Chapter 19

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ok so this isn't a question but I got this a while back and just couldn't resist not puting it up. In this chapter, the only things that are mine are the things said by me and the Eleventh and Tenth Doctors and the last thing that Jack says. The rest belongs to Donna Tempus.**

Donna Tempus: Q: what would you get when Ten and Eleven enter the TARDIS?

All: What?

Donna Tempus: A: a Pair 'o Docs!

Jack: You do not want to know what I'm thinking right now.

Eleventh Doctor: No definitely not.

Tenth Doctor: Keep it to yourself.

Cupcaki: You do realize that there are thirteen of them, right?

Jack: Ok NOW would not be a time to ask about my thoughts.

Eleventh Doctor: Not at all. So nobody ask!

Cupcaki: I'd teas you guys a bit but I'm not in the mood right now.

Tenth Doctor: Thank the lord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Questions****are still closed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year everybody! Ok well it technically isn't the new year but whatever. It's tomorrow anyway. So, disclaimer then the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

CelestialTitania asks:

Why is Clara annoying?

River do you hate Rose? Why did you call Mickey, Ricky? Why do you ignore Jack's advances? Is it weird having an archaeologist for a wife? Why do TenRose not have a ship name, when Ten was obsessed with Rose? Why WAS Ten obsessed with Rose?

Xxxxx

Clara: I'm annoying?

TARDIS: Yes, very, very, very, VERY annoying!

Eleventh Doctor: Oh come on now old girl! She's not th-

TARDIS: Did I mention the VERY part?

Eleventh Doctor: She's not!

TARDIS: Yes she is.

Clara: What is your problem? You clearly do not know the definition of annoying.

TARDIS: Oh you did not just go there. What does a schoolteacher have in comparison to the biggest database in the universe?

Clara: A lot of things! Now, if you could please pull me a dictionary so that I could teach you some proper vocabulary!

TARDIS: Certainly. *Drops dictionary from a high above shelf*

Clara: *moves to the side* Hey! I said pass me a dictionary not kill me with one!

TARDIS: Well you clearly suck at biology! I don't posses arms!

Twelfth Doctor: Clara, pass me the dictionary.

Clara: Why?

Twelfth Doctor: Because you two are just going to argue for another few years. So to make life easier, pass me the dictionary!

Clara: Fine. *Passes twelve the dictionary*

Twelfth Doctor: Lets see… annoying right?

TARDIS: Please, the definition is standing right there!

Eleventh Doctor: Be nice now darling.

Twelfth Doctor: Found it!

Clara: Great! Now we can prove how wrong she is!

Twelfth Doctor: *Reading off the page* Annoying, adjective, definition: Clara Oswald, the Doctor's companion.

Clara: Please, please, please tell me that you had a companion in the past that was named Clara.

Twelfth Doctor: Nope.

Clara: She messed with the dictionary! Cheater!

TARDIS: Says you! The very definition of annoying!

Clara: I am not annoying!

TARDIS: Fine, you're vexatious.

Clara: That's basically the same thing!

TARDIS: You are slowly convincing me that you aren't qualified to be a teacher. Vexatious is a synonym for annoying but can be defined as distressing or bothersome. You are both.

Clara: Oh shut up!

TARDIS: As soon as you decide to stop talking.

Clara: Fine!

TARDIS: Good!

Eleventh Doctor: Can we please move on!

River: Rose Tyler? Who is she?

Eleventh Doctor: She was a very important person I knew a bit before I met you.

River: Sorry.

Eleventh Doctor: No, it's fine.

Mickey: Yeah actually, why did you call me Rickey?

Ninth Doctor: 'cos.

Mickey: That's it? Just 'cos?

Tenth Doctor: To be fair, that's what everybody calls you in the parallel universe.

Mickey: How'd you know about that?

Tenth Doctor: I may or may not keep tabs.

Mickey: So you stalk us then?

Tenth Doctor: We-ell, not exactly stalking, well, just making sure the universe isn't about to explode or anything.

Mickey: Sure, we'll go with that.

Tenth Doctor: …

Mickey: …

Martha: Ok, next question!

Jack: Hey Doc,

Tenth Doctor: *tinkering with something* yeah?

Jack: Why _do_ you ignore my advances?

Tenth Doctor: *Still tinkering* I don't.

Jack: Corse you do.

Tenth Doctor: *puts down what he's tinkering with* If I were ignoring your advances, would I be going red as a beet?

Jack:… ok fair point. Good to know that it's working.

Tenth Doctor: … yeah, really well actually.

Jack: Good.

Tenth Doctor: Mm hmm.

Eleventh Doctor: Why would it be weird that I'm married to an archeologist?

Donna: Apparently because you're a time traveler. And because you're a time traveler, you point and laugh at archeologists.

Eleventh Doctor: I see. Yeah, sorry about that River.

River: Its fine.

Tenth Doctor: We don't have a ship name? WE DON'T HAVE A SHIP NAME?! ROSE!

Rose: What?

Tenth Doctor: WE DON'T HAVE A SHIP NAME!

Rose: Corse we do!

Tenth Doctor: We do?

Rose: Tenpetals

Tenth Doctor: That's such a cute name! Rose, we have a ship name!

Rose: *sarcasm* Why not tell the whole universe about it?

Tenth Doctor: Very good idea! *leaves*

Donna: Where's he off to? He still has one more question!

Tenth Doctor: *speaking through mega phone that reaches across the universe* ROSE AND I HAVE A SHIP NAME!

Donna: That's what he went to do? Go announce that him and Rose Tyler have a ship name?

Jack: Hey Doc, do we have a ship name?

Tenth Doctor: Um, I think its just TenJack for now. I think it's not an actual well thought out ship name mostly because not a lot of people ship us.

Jack: What a shame. Do you ship us, Doc?

Tenth Doctor: Maybe.

Jack: So you do ship us?

Tenth Doctor: I said maybe.

Jack: But maybe is half yes, right?

Tenth Doctor: Well,

Jack: So yes.

Tenth Doctor: I said maybe!

Jack: But its technically a yes because maybe is half a yes.

Tenth Doctor: If I said yes, will you stop trying to be so literal about my word choice?

Jack: Yes.

Tenth Doctor: Well, yes.

Jack: YES!

Tenth Doctor: Happy?

Jack: Yes.

Tenth Doctor: That's good.

Rose: You were obsessed with me?

Tenth Doctor: Well,

Cupcaki: Come on Rose! It's as obvious as the gorgeous hair on his head!

Rose: Point taken. So, were you actually?

Tenth Doctor: Maybe a bit.

Rose: So you were?

Tenth Doctor: You sound like Jack.

Rose: So?

Tenth Doctor: So, you sound like Jack. You aren't Jack. You're Rose.

Rose: I know I'm Rose.

Tenth Doctor: Good. You shouldn't forget that.

Random Whovian: Donna did.

Tenth Doctor: YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! THAT WASN'T FUNNY! What kind of sick person are you?

Random Whovian: … oh my god! Is that Gallifrey?!

Tenth Doctor: Where? *Turns around*

Random Whovian: *Runs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So questions are still closed but I have about eleven or ten left so just hang in there!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! How's everybody's new year going? I meant to post this yesterday but I got busy. Also, I don't know what happened but apparently I still have 15 questions to answer. I leave the unanswered questions as an unread message and I'm not sure what happened but I was checking them and then my inbox decided to mark all my unread messages as read. So I had to go through it and find the messages that were originally unread and found that I actually have around 15 to answer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Donna Tempus asks:

Okay, Ten, How do you keep you hair so gorgeous?

Xxxxxx

Tenth Doctor: Keep? Keep?! Do you honestly think I _keep _my hair?! No no no no no no. I don't think you understand how my hair works. Ninety percent of the time it does whatever the hell it wants! And the other ten percent is either with loads of hair gel (I swear, one time I used three full bottles of hair gel. Three!) or I'm wearing a hat.

Rose: You're still able to pull it off.

Tenth Doctor: I sometimes would like to, actually. You also have to admit, I have had really bad hair days.

Donna: oh I remember that! I remember there was this one time where your hair was so disobedient, you refused to come out of your room for hours! And when you finally did, you smelled like you had just come out of a hair spray factory! Then, you dragged me along to an actual hair spray factory to buy hair spray!

Tenth Doctor: Well it's not my fault that I own hair with a big personality!

Donna: Big doesn't even begin to describe it. Your hair is more like a toddler during a tantrum.

Martha: A tantrum that'll last a good century or two.

Tenth Doctor: And it's still not ginger!

Donna: So your saying that if your hair was ginger then you would have a better time putting up with it?

Tenth Doctor: Yeah actually.

Donna: Huh.

Master: Again with the not being ginger thing!

Tenth Doctor: So?

Master: So, just dye your hair!

Tenth Doctor: No. I like keeping it natural.

Master: So then just shut up about it, will you?

Tenth Doctor: Fine. Also, the hair dye would just make my hair dry and even more difficult to deal with.

Master: Why though?

Tenth Doctor: Mostly because you'd have to bleach it first.

Master: Oh and then you'd be complaining for the next fifty years about how you shouldn't have listened to me and how you liked it when it was brown better.

Tenth Doctor: Sometimes its scary how well you know me.

Master: Please, we spent a whole year together.

Tenth Doctor: Shh! That year never happened!

Master: For us it did.

Tenth Doctor: Oh stop it.

Master: Stop what? Being right? Ha! Never!

Tenth Doctor: Right, so going back to the original question, my hair is just naturally like that, messy and untamed.

Master: Oh so now you're avoiding my rightness?

Tenth Doctor: No. I'm just answering a question.

Master: Sure. And I took over the world. Oh wait! I already did!

Tenth Doctor: That never happened!

Master: Oh but it did. Just because you erased the entire year does not mean that it never happened. What was it you called it? Oh yes, wibbly wobbly timey wimey.

War Doctor: You're on about the timey wimey as well?

Master: Oh, it's you.

War Doctor: What?

Master: At least I didn't burn my planet.

War Doctor: I saved it. It's hidden in an alternate universe.

Missy: Ah yes! I found it.

War Doctor: You did?

Twelfth Doctor: No. She's lying.

War Doctor: Well then old friend, you haven't changed a bit.

Master: I regenerated! How is it that not changing a bit?

War Doctor: Still haven't changed.

Tenth Doctor: Its funny how a discussion about my hair would jump to the topic of Gallifrey.

Eleventh Doctor: Yeah actually. How did that happen?

Tenth Doctor: It was the Master.

Master: So we're pointing fingers now?

Tenth Doctor: Yeah, we are.

Master: You stole a TARDIS.

Tenth Doctor: Its not like you didn't steal one too.

Master: I didn't. It was handed down to me from my grandfather.

Tenth Doctor: … Fine! You win. Happy?

Master: Oh very happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

**questions are still closed**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello to all my askers! **

**Sorry about the wait. It's just that exams are coming up and I've been really ****busy. I wont be updating again until Febuary because of that so the least I could do is update really quick for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

GriffinGirl8655 asks:

Let's see... Questions for characters... To 9, 10, 11, 12 (inspired by the new Christmas special- and yes- I just broke the fourth wall)- Do you believe in Santa? Okay, and for 9,10,11, and 12, if a banana god existed would you worship them? And to the new who companions and the Master/Missy, what would you do if he did ( start worshiping the said banana god)? :)

Xxxxxxxx

Ninth Doctor: Ok, two things, a) yes, I do believe in Santa and b) stop breaking the damn wall!

Tenth Doctor: In all fairness, we've been breaking the fourth wall since the ask page began. And yes, I do believe in Santa.

Twelfth Doctor: I met the man for god sakes! Of course I believe in him!

Eleventh Doctor: Of course I believe in Santa! I even have a Christmas list! Here, let me read it. Dear Santa,

Rory: Nope! Please don't do that. Just don't.

Eleventh Doctor: Why not?

Tenth Doctor: Because it's longer than an essay about the Polly Juice Potion Professor Snape gave me when I was in Hogwarts. It was two rolls of parchment. Two rolls!

Rory: … you went to Hogwarts?

Random Person Who Knows Nothing About Harry Potter: Oh yeah! I know you! You played that nice well-dressed gentleman who then went through a depressing period in your life that caused you to become a death eater. You then were sentenced to Azkaban Prison and it caused you to go mental. Later on, you then became an impersonator and eventually ended up as a psychotic hobo.

Tenth Doctor: … I have no idea what you're talking about.

Donna: You know, that is a surprising accurate description. You started off as a boy who didn't get to see enough of his dad. You became depressed, you became a death eater, you went to Azkaban, became mental, impersonated Alastor Moody, then transformed into psychopath once your Polly Juice potion ran out.

Tenth Doctor: For the record, I was not a psychotic hobo and second I am not a death eater.

Donna: Really? Because as I recall, you were the one who conjured the dark mark during the Quidage world cup.

Tenth Doctor: I have no relation to Voledemort!

Donna: Careful or you might upset your leader.

Tenth Doctor: Voldemort would never kill me. I am his most loyal follower after Peter Pettigrew. But then again, he only followed out of fear.

Donna: Ah ha! So you do admit to being a death eater!

Tenth Doctor: Oh for Rassilon's sake! Will you just leave the topic alone!

Donna: Fine.

Tenth Doctor: thank you. Now, as I recall, somebody said something about a banana god.

Clara: The asker was asking if you believed in a banana god.

Tenth Doctor: Believe? Are you seriously asking the question? Of course I believe in a banana god. I'm not sure about my future selves though.

Eleventh Doctor: Oh yeah, I believe in him. It's just that, I've been losing touch with him.

Ninth Doctor: I visit the banana shrine every Wednesday.

Rose: So _that's _where you disappeared to every week.

Twelfth Doctor: The banana god and I, well its complicated.

River: So you not only believe in a banana god but you also worship him. Interesting.

Master: There's a banana god? A BANANA GOD?!

Missy: That's really intriguing.

Master: Its pathetic that's what it is. I mean to worship a fruit! What has the universe come to?

Tenth Doctor: Oi! Don't insult the banana god! His wrath will come down on you and… and… well I honestly don't know but it can't be good!

Master: I'm dead! How is going to reach me?! What is it he can do to me? dig up my grave?

Tenth Doctor: I burned you. So no.

Martha: Why'd you burn him?

Tenth Doctor: It's a tradition on Gallifrey. I thought I owed him so the least I could do was burn him.

Master: You did that? After all that I did to you? Even though we're practically enemies?

Tenth Doctor: Your ashes will forever be imbedded in the stars.

Master: thank you old friend.

Tenth Doctor: Your welcome.

Missy: Oh for Rassilon's sake. Stop being so sentimental you two. I mean come on! Battle to the death or something!

Tenth Doctor: Oi! We're trying to have a moment here.

Master: Aaand the moment is over.

Tenth Doctor: That's disappointing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There you guys go. See you all later. Questions are still closed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody! I know I said that I wont be back until Febuary but I had some extra time today and decided to write a quick chapter. I know that there are three questions in this chapter but they were basically all the same topic. So can you please stop asking questions about Clara and the relationship between her and the Doctor?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously. Last chapter I didn't put a disclaimer on Harry Potter. Now I am. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter Break

Aurinafddc (Guest) asks:

Aurinafddc:12 why are you so grumpy

11 do you like clarA or love her.

And Clara do you love all the doctors or just a few?

Aurinaloves11 (Guest) asks:

Aurinaloves11:Question for the twelfth doctor and Clara and eleven: clara are you in love with twelve or eleven ?

Twelve why are you so grumpy and why don't you like hugs?

Eleven do you love Clara and do you still eat fish fingers and custard?

Guest asks:

Clara are you in love with 12 or 11

Xxxxxxxx

Twelfth Doctor: I'm not grumpy. I just have the tendency to be irritated at things. Also, hugs make me feel awkward.

Clara: Oh. My. GO-O-O-O-O-O-O-ODDDD! How many times do I have to tell you people?! I DON'T LOVE HIM. I've got Danny.

Twelfth Doctor: He's dead.

Clara: why do you have to be so, so…

TARDIS: Strait forward? Honest? Factual?

Clara: you can stay out of this.

TARDIS: Fine.

Clara: Great. Now that we've finally clarified that up,

TARDIS: Clarafied.

Clara: Oh ha ha very funny. Now anyway, please, please, please stop asking the "do you love the Doctor question" to me? Because if you do, I will refuse to answer it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SO! Hope you liked it. I am holding a contest!**

**Basically for the month of ****February, you can post any love questions you have and I will the best one to write about and publish on Valentines Day.**

**However, there are rules to this:**

**1). It has to be a love question**

**2). It's best if you are able to make a unique question**

**3). you can't post anything about the doctor and rose or the doctor and clara or anything to that effect**

**ALL QUESTIONS ARE DUE ALLL QUESTIONS ARE DUE ON FEBRUARY 10th 2015. Good Luck!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all!**

**Yes, I did find time to write this. Yes, there probably wont be another chapter soon. Yes, the contest is still on. For rules see the authors note at the bottom of chapter 23. Questions for the contest are due February 10th so good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Osdrum Saxson asks:

Ask the master what is the best thing about being a villain.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Master: Very good question my friend. Lets clear that up for you a bit.

Missy: You see, villains get away with a lot of things.

Master: Like robbing a bank. You see a villain doing it, you think 'meh. Its just another bad guy robbing a bank.'

Missy: But when you see a good guy robbing a bank you explode with thoughts like 'Oh lord Rassilon! Is that, noo! OMG it is! Holly crap! There's a good guy robbing the damn bank!'

Master: Then all logic in the world is lost and chaos erupts etcetera etcetera.

Missy: I wonder when the Doctor will eventually join our side.

Eleventh Doctor: Nope. No, no! Never doing that!

Clara: Hey, Missy.

Missy: what?

Clara: How do you know that everybody believes in Rassilon?

Missy: I don't.

Clara: So just because you believe in him you assume that everybody else believes in him?

Missy: Sure.

Clara: Wow. You're so ignorant! Lets all believe in Rassilon now! Why not?

Missy: Me? Ignorant? Where do you get such ideas?

Clara: It's a fact.

Missy: Where's the proof?

Clara: You.

Missy: You know what?

Clara: What?

TARDIS: The askers name is your ship name ^.^

Clara, Master, Missy:What?!

TARDIS: Osdrum. Os because Clara _Os_wald and _drum_ because of the never ending beat in the Master's head. so Osdrum.

Clara, Master, Missy: What?

TARDIS: Just thought I should put it out there.

Clara: Where'd that even come from?!

Master: Well, I have read some about us. And I've seen some photos on google of you.

Clara: I'm on google?!

Master: We all are. And might I say, you look very nice.

Clara: Stop it.

Master: Why?

Clara: Just stop.

Master: I think you're pretty.

Twelfth Doctor: Please stop.

Master: Aw come on.

Twelfth Doctor: Just, no.

Master: Well I know what I'm requesting for Christmas.

Clara: I'm probably going to regret asking but what?

Master: *leans in close to Clara* *whispers* _You._

Clara: WHAT?! EW! WHAT THE HELL?!

Master: *Grins mischievously* I speak the truth.

Clara: UGG! YOU DERANGED-

***Fuzz and a bleep***

Cupcaki: Due to… um… certain issues, we need to discontinue this chapter. So-

_*Indistinct yelling.*_

Cupcaki: Can somebody please take care of that!

Twelfth Doctor: Fine. I'll be back.

Jack: Aw man. I really wanted to see how that ended. I hope Clara wins.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you liked it. Contest questions are open until ****February****10th. Rules are on chapter 23. Good luck. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everybody!**

**I FINISHED MY EXAMS! A;SLKDJF;LASKJF;ALSKDFJ;ASLFKJA;SLFKJASLFKJAS;DLFKJ;LKJASDLFKJ**

**OK no but really, I'm back. So! Disclaimer and then we can get going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. However, do keep in mind that the plot line and the things that are put in here are mostly my ideas. The only time they aren't is when there is a question that someone asked. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

GrayCharacter16 asks:

So, here's what I want to know. River, when are we going to see you on the show again?! You didn't show up at all in season 8! Rose, what's happening over in that other universe? I seriously want to see a spinoff about Rose and the metacrisis Doctor. That would be amazing. Mickey, if I see an endangered animal eating an endangered plant, what should I do? Doctor (collectively), which came first, the chicken or the egg? Ten, are eyebrows considered facial hair? Also, to anybody, why do they call the little candy bars "fun size," when we all know it's way more fun to ear bigger candy bars? And o Siamese twins pay for one or two tickets to get on a train? Speaking of which, Doctor, have you ever met Siamese twins?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

River: Spoilers.

Rose: Parallel universe isn't too bad. It's been a bit uneventful lately though.

Tentoo: I miss the running and stuff. I guess a spin off would be a waste.

Mikey: Why would I know what to do?

Twelfth Doctor: Oh the classic chicken egg question. Well, it was the chicken. Why you ask? It started on a planet know for its bird breading. Some guy was experiment with two birds and accidentally made the ancestor of the chicken. Beautiful creature it was, actually. It nice intricate patterns of blue and green. But they were extremely deadly. He was caught and arrested and his creation was sent to exile. It was sent to earth. It lived among the dinosaurs for a few centuries and survived extinction. Along the way it bread with other birds and creatures. When humans found it, its deadly nature was almost gone. Sure it held up a fight but the humans won. They changed it even more and named it the chicken. So there you have it, the chicken came first.

Amy: Wow. That was, interesting.

Tenth Doctor: No, eyebrows are not facial hair. They are on the forehead and not the facial area. They're function is to protect the eyes.

Eleventh Doctor: To this day, the 'fun size' bars and they're names boggle me. You humans and your annoying concept of logic.

Ninth Doctor: That is a good question. I guess it depends on the ticket vender.

Tenth Doctor: I've met a lovely pair of Siamese twins once. Very lovely girls.

Donna: I swear, if you've married one of them-

Tenth Doctor: I married both.

Donna: Nope! I'm done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**There you go. Oh and the contest is still going on. rules are in the author's note at the end of chapter 23. ALL QUESTIONS FOR THE CONTEST ARE DUE ON ****FEBRUARY********TENTH 2015**


End file.
